Hikaru's Bored
by XxLawlietSuccessorxX
Summary: Hikaru is bored and and feeling awfully neglected. Kaoru is busy with homework and not in the mood to be bothered. How will Hikaru change his mind? This story contains yaoi so if you don't like don't read. Reveiw.


Just a random one shot I thought of. **Warning this story contains yaoi (boys love) so if you don't like don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School House Club.**

**Hikaru's Bored.**

** Hikaru POV**

I sighed loudly hoping to catch the attention of my brother across the room. Kaoru was occupied with a book report and not even thinking of his pitifully bored brother. _How selfish_ I thought to myself. I mean here I am, his gorgeous boyfriend sitting around bored and all he could think of was homework? Ridiculous.

I sighed once again louder this time. Kaoru peered over his homework at me. "May I help you?" He asked with an annoyed expression.

"I'm bored," I said sticking out my lip to pout.

He rolled his golden eyes at my statement. "Well why don't you start on your homework?"

I sneered at my school bag lying in the corner. Sure I was bored but not that bored. "I finished it."

"Liar," He said turning back to his work.

I frowned at the back of his head. Sure I could start on my homework and it was the smarter choice but I had a much more entertaining thing in mind. I got up from the bed and strode over to Kaoru. I grabbed the back of the chair and spun it around so he faced me and crawled into his lap letting my legs wrap around his waist. He shot me a shocked look but I ignored it and pulled his lips to mine. His lips moved against mine gently before pushing me away.

"Hikaru stop. I really need to finish this report."

I scowled. "But I'm bored."

"I don't care. Now get off of me," He groaned trying to push me off his lap.

I grabbed his face in between my palms. "No."

He glared at me the gold in his eyes glowing like embers. I leaned in to kiss him again but he dodged my lips and managed to push me off his lap. Unfortunately for him my legs were hooked around him and he came tumbling down on top of me. We landed roughly on the floor with him sprawled across my chest. His cheeks turned bright red and my stomach did little flips when I noticed this. He tried to scramble back up and climb into his chair but I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down.

I flipped us over so I was able to straddle his hips and held his arms above his head so he couldn't escape. He wriggled beneath me. "Hikaru!" He cried in annoyance.

"Yes love?" I said sweetly giving him a toothy grin.

He merely sneered and looked away not meeting my eyes.

I brought my lips to his neck where I began to place gentle kisses. I let my tongue slide across the soft skin and he gasped at the sensation. My lips pressed where his neck met shoulder and nibbled gently. He moaned and his hands began to wriggle hoping for escape. I growled and brought my lips to his ear. "You aren't going to escape," I whispered huskily before letting my tongue glide across the shell.

I brought my lips to his and kissed him slowly. His lips moved eagerly against my own and I smiled. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip and he admitted my entrance almost immediately. I entered the warm cavern and explored every inch. Soon our tongues engaged in a viscous battle. He moaned into my mouth and I pulled back. I released his hands so I was able to caress his bright red cheek in my hand.

His hands glided up over my legs until he reached the hem of my shirt. He began to tug upwards and I laughed. He looked at me questioningly. "I thought you were busy."

He glared letting his hands fall to his sides. I grabbed them and brought them back to the bottom of my shirt. "I didn't say stop."

He looked at me once again before smirking and helping me strip away the piece of cloth. Once the shirt was thrown away I leaned down to kiss him once again. His fingers came up and tangled themselves into my hair pulling me closer.

I started tugging at his own shirt letting my fingers trace his chest and stomach. He let out small noises at the treatment and I continued. Eventually I grew tired of this and pulled the shirt off completely.

I pulled my lips from his and kissed and licked down his chest until I reached the top of his pants. I dipped my finger into the waist band teasingly and his hand shot out to catch my wrist. I glanced at his pale fingers wrapped around my wrist and then brought my eyes to his.

"Not on the floor," He whispered.

I smiled and stood pulling him up with me. He stumbled into my chest and I allowed my lips to connect hotly with his own. His fingers gripped my hair pulling slightly. I moaned and ran my hands along his toned back.

With our lips still molded together I walked him back towards the bed were I flung him down resuming my position on top of him. I left his lips and stared into those familiar gold eyes while I undid the button of his pants.

**(Line Break) **

I collasped next to Kaoru slowly trying to catch my breath. I gently wrapped my arms around his naked form pulling him closer. I kissed his forehead. "I love you."

Kaoru looked up into my eyes and brushed his lips over my own. "I love you to."

-End

I loved writing this. Twincest is one of the funnest yaoi pairings to write about. Anyway I have been going through some ideas in my head for a full length twincest story and I have formed the basics for the story line but haven't started writing it yet. So you can keep that in mind if you are interested. But back to this story I hope you enjoyed it! **Make sure to review!**


End file.
